Many people are transitioning from reading physical books to reading eBooks, which have many advantages over physical books, such as more portability, the ability to access the eBook from multiple electronic devices, and text search capability. In addition, eBooks are easier to purchase and are perceived as environmentally-friendly.
However, eBooks also suffer some drawbacks in comparison to physical books. For example, readers are often unable to browse an eBook before deciding whether to purchase it. Sometimes manually-selected sections of eBooks are made available to readers as samples. However, manual selection does not scale well and thus is poorly-suited for marketplaces that sell many eBooks. The sample sections may also be selected using automated techniques, but such techniques often fail to select the sections likely to be of greatest interest to readers. Accurate selection of interesting sample sections can assist the reader in determining whether to purchase a book or in ascertaining the nature of the book.